hiding the truth
by debso
Summary: she has been on her own since she could remember, jailed in a little room with no company. her only salvation was the image of the two little boys playing together, hoping to escape her prison someday and join them. she claimed them as her boys as no one knew them as her.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

She was looking out of the little uncovered space between the wood nailed to her window, she was looking at the two kids playing together. She didn't know them she only knew that one of them was pale with white blond hair the same as hers and the other had brown hair. She couldn't see their faces and she couldn't recognize their features she wasn't supposed to look at them in fact she was prohibited from it. all that she knew is that she loved watching them playing, loved the fact that they both were so carefree so happy laughing and having fun like there were no mistakes in the world there is nothing wrong in life like there wasn't a six year old girl put prisoner in a room in her own most of the time only allowed company a couple of hours per day without knowing what fault did she do, she didn't know why is she not allowed to play with this boys, she didn't know what they are to her she sees them a lot of the time playing in this huge land of grass. Both of them were smiling and laughing. She didn't know them but she loved watching them.

"Oh no no, young miss Hermione bad. Young miss must not look of the window. Young miss must stay in her room" Minnie started saying and then she kept on rumbling "Minnie bad elf. Minnie must not let miss look at the window. Minnie must be punished."

"no Minnie no don't punish yourself, you are a good elf. I love you Minnie." Hermione told her sweet elf. The elf that raised her for the last couple of years in her life. The elf that is her only company for these last two years the only face she is allowed to see. "Minnie loves young miss. Minnie close the window. Young miss must not look again" the elf told her in a reprimanding tone. So she did the only thing she could do and she agreed. She agreed to keep living in her prison, she agreed to remove her only source of happiness, she agreed with Minnie to close the window of her dreams and hopes.

after nailing more wood to the window to close it permanently Minnie the turned to Hermione "young miss not like Minnie's food, young miss food the same."

"no Minnie, I love your food I am just not hungry. I am just going to shower and then go to bed."  
" but young miss must eat." Minnie kept pushing "young miss get sick if not eating."

hermione looked at her feeling both awe and loathe at her. She was her keeper the one who is keeping her sane in all this loneliness and she was also her jailer for all she knew the one keeping her in this room in her own. "Don't worry Minnie. I am going to be okay."

"Minnie come to braid young miss hair after shower Minnie come." The elf looked at her determinedly. "Of course Minnie." Was her only answer.

After showering and letting Minnie braid her hair she went to bed knowing that she would wake up to loneliness again like she used to. She won't see the boys playing again or laughing. She is going to be on her own.

...

The little 9 years old girl smiled looking at her accomplishment. She has been trying for a while to remove a little peace of wood from her window to look outside. Hoping against all odds that the little two boys still play outside. Finally she succeeded in her mission, she accomplished it. She looked out of her window seeing the green land. She looked right and left and everywhere no sign of the boys. She was starting to lose hope when she saw them coming from the building she was in pushing each other like they where fighting. But no they weren't fighting they were both laughing.

They are still their. Her hope is there. She cracked a smile for the first time in a long while. She looked at the clock and knew that Minnie would be coming any minute so she put the wood back and opened the book In front of her. When elf came she was looking at a girl engrossed in her book. She didn't know that the girl was in fact engrossed with the two boys. With the hope that her life could go back to normal someday. With the hope that she could be a normal girl.

She went to bed that night dreaming at being in the land with theses two boys and playing the games they do.

...

She just turned 12 years old. It's her birthday and as always she is celebrating it in her own. With no cake no candle to blew, nobody with her, not even her boys. just her and her books.

Yes, she did just call them her boys. That is the only way she could think of them. She didn't know why they disappeared most of the year and then when it's time for them to come back it's only the blond boy the other one comes rarely and she rarely sees them but when she does she smiles. She is happy again. She is whole.

She's been in this room in her own for more than 7 years with nobody except her elf that comes to bring her food or clothes or books and leaves. Her only salvation has became her boys. When they aren't their she seeks her books hoping that she could find her salvation there. She is sick of this life and tired. She is thinking of quitting it like the heroine in her books. Everytime she try to end her life she thinks of her boys and that someday she is going to really meet them.

...

and again she is celebrating her birthday on her own but this time it's her sixteenth birthday. She asked her elf for a cake. She told her that her only wish was to blow a candle on a birthday cake. She begged her. So the elf agreed. But she lied that wasn't her wish. She wanted the cake for the hope that if she blew the candle and made her one true wish it might come true.

She made her wish and blew the candle and prayed for god to accept her wish and make it come true. She promised herself that she would wait. She would keep being patient and wait. But what she didn't know is that she didn't need to wait because that was the day that was going to change her fate forever. Because for the first time in all her life she heard the click of the door. The door that is always kept closed. The door that she is not allowed to go near. The door to her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could feel her heart pulsing so fast. The blood pumping in her veins. She couldn't breathe, She kept staring at the door. She heard the lock clicking, She was sure of it. She kept waiting for the door to open, for one of her boys to be her knight in shining armor to come save her in his white horse and take her away to his castle.

What she didn't imagine was that the one opening the door was a woman in her late thirties or something looking exactly like her, like she was a replica from her. The same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same nose, mouth, everything. She was like an older version of herself.

"so, that's what you grew up to be." The mystery woman told her after looking at her for a long while, after looking at every part of her. She kept on talking "it's really a shame the way you turned out to be."

"I.. I do… don't g.. get it. I don't get it. Who are you? Are you here to free me? Take me back to my family? Are you my family? You found me? You came to save me, right? You came to get me out of this room, right?" Hermione ran to her holding her hands out as if to hold her, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know this woman. She didn't know anything about her. The only thing that she knew is that this woman in this moment is her only hope.

the woman stepped back from her "well, yes I am here to free you but not in the way you are hoping no. take you back to your family? Sorry to disappoint you but you don't have any family. If you want to look at it like that then yes I came to save you from this room. I came to take you to the muggle world to live where you belong." Was the answer that the woman gave her. It confused her more and she didn't know what do.

"Since you don't seem to be understanding I'll explain to you just one time and then you'll leave." The woman looked at her for a couple of moments to make sure that the girl understood her, she then took a deep breathe and started talking "You read in your books about the life outside so you know how it works out. I rented you an apartment for six months, I made a bank account put some many in it that will be enough for six months. You need to find yourself a job in this time so you can depend on yourself because I am not going to help you again. You are not permitted to say a word about your life here to anybody. If anybody asks You were home schooled and your parents died in a car accident this year so you are living in your own in their apartment. You are not permitted to say a word about Minnie to anybody. You have to understand Minnie is a rare creature so no one will believe you." The woman then became silent for a while as if she was thinking about something serious and her face turned as if she was in physical pain then . "I was supposed to kill you. You were supposed to be dead. I just couldn't." she then cleared her face of all emotions and looked at her seriously "Don't make me regret my decision. If I heard that you said a word about this to anybody. I'll get you and I'll kill you. Do you hear me young girl."

"Yes ma'am. But what the two boys that always play outside. Can you take me to them?" She asked her innocently. She didn't get that this woman was a reason for her miserable life. She thought the she was her savior when In fact she is her real jailer.

The woman face changed to one of complete rage "YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THESE BOYS. YOU WILL NOT SEARCH FOR THEM. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO THEM OR I WILL PUT YOU AGAIN IN THIS LITTLE ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE. YOU HEAR ME GIRL." She yelled at her and if looks could kill then poor Hermione would die thousands times.

"Yes ma'am, I am sorry ma'am." Hermione told her trembling. Her eyes filled with tears. Her breathing coming raged. She won't be seeing her boys again. She have to forget them.

"Minnie take her to her apartment. I don't want to ever see her again." The woman turned from Hermione and told the elf without looking at her again.

the elf looked at her mistress with wide eyes and the last thing Hermione heard the elf say before the woman left was "Yes mistress Narcissa." So the woman's name was Narcissa.

…

After the woman left the elf took Hermione's hand and apparated her to an apartment "this is where young miss live. Young miss have happy life here. Young miss be happy." The elf told her looking at her happily.

"what happened Minnie? I don't get it? Where are we? How did you get me out? What is this place Minnie?" she kept on rambling looking at the place with wide eyes. "Minnie I am outside. I am outside. I left the room. I am free Minnie. I am free." Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she couldn't contain herself she started sobbing.

Minnie looked at her with her own eyes filled with tears "yes young miss, you are free." She then turned her expression serious "young miss lives here now. Young miss lives alone and take care. Young miss must be careful. Young miss must read this. she will understand from this." She then handed her a letter carefully looking at her.

"Minnie are you leaving me here? No Minnie don't leave me on my own Minnie." She kept on crying and sobbing. She went and hugged her she kept her hold on her and kept on saying "no Minnie don't leave me Minnie please don't leave me. Take me back with you. I will not say another word about setting me free again. Don't leave me Minnie."

The little elf looked at her with sorrow filling her eyes. She pulled back from the little girl. The little girl that she raised for all her life. She held her little hands out and stroked her cheeks with affection "young miss must live her life now. Young miss must be happy. Minnie will miss young miss. Minnie loves young miss." She then wiped her tears and looked at her again and said "Minnie must leave now. Read the letter young miss." She looked at her for one last time and then disapparated away.

Hermione kept on crying for hours. She kept on sobbing and crying holding the crumbled piece of paper on her hand.

…..

She woke up some hours later. She didn't know when did she fall asleep or how long has she been sleeping. She woke up having a huge migraine her eyes feeling heavy from all the crying. She kept looking at the letter that her elf gave her. She wanted to read it but she was afraid. Afraid to find out the truth. The truth about her prison. She was afraid of finding out that she is never going to see her sweet elf again. She was never going to see her boys again.

Hermione dreamed about being free she thought that the moment she is going to be set free she is going to be so happy. She is going to forget all her past and all her sorrows. She didn't know that she is going to feel this miserable and sad. That she is going to wish that she is back in her little room. With no company and nobody with her except her little elf. Because now she didn't even have her little elf. She was all on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:-**

 **FIRESONG23 : YAY MY FIRST REVIEW EVER .. Well I'll explain more but it will come in bits and bits. sorry to disappoint you but the whole story will come in later chapters not yet.**

 **MUDBLOODDRAGONQUEEN : THANK YOU FOR LOVING THE STORY. i promise you it will be less sad as we go on. just wait for it.**

 **...**

Chapter 3

After calming down she started exploring the flat. The living room was spacious with a hall at one side of it and the kitchen was a small room on the other side of the living room. She went to the hall and found 3 doors.

When she opened the first one she found a small bathroom that had a sink the toilet and a very small bath tub. She walked out and then went to see the other to rooms and opened the first one. It was a bedroom. The walls were all painted white with a small bed in the right side of the room next to the wall. There was also a small desk with a chair next to it and at the other side there was a small closet she went and opened it to find it empty.

When she went to explore the other room she found it the same as the first except this one had a door at one side she opened it and found a bathroom there. She opened the cabinets there found all her stuff from her bathroom at her old room was there. She went out and opened the closet to find all of her clothes and found some money and a card that she knew was a credit card. She looked at the desk in the drawers found most of her favorite books there.

When she went back to explore the kitchen she found the fridge and the cabinets full of food and she found a cooking book on the counter top. Minnie she thought to herself. Minnie brought all her clothes, her books, all her stuff. She brought her food. She prepared the flat for her.

She went back to the living room and sat down on the small brown leather couch there. She kept looking at the letter on the floor. Wondering should she read it or not. Wondering what will she find there. She went to the floor and sat next to the letter. She held her hand out to pick it then she hesitated. She was afraid. She was really afraid. Then she picked the letter up and opened it.

 _Hello Hermione_

 _Well you must be wondering about everything in your life right. You are wondering why you were put prisoner in that room. Why were you kept there in your own with only Minnie's company?_

 _Well I won't be able to tell you the whole truth but I'll tell you that you can consider yourself an orphan. You have no family. Nobody to be with. In fact you were supposed to be dead too. I don't know why I kept you alive. Why I saved you from death. Why I told Minnie to take care of you till you turned sixteen. I just did. Well, I saved you now it's your time to save yourself. You are old enough to be able to take care of yourself._

 _Minnie brought you all of your clothes and I told her to bring you your books too. I am giving you enough time to get yourself together and find a job to be able to hold your own responsibility. You'll have help for the next six months of your life but after that you are on your own. I have to push you out of my life._

 _Find a job. Make friends. Start a new life and forget about your old life. Forget about your old room. Be happy and forgive me for the way I treated you when we talked. But I had to make myself clear and forgive me for keeping you prisoner in that room for all your life but I had my reasons. It was the only way I thought of to keep you alive._

 _Remember don't tell anyone about Minnie if people knew they won't believe you and if they did they would hurt her. If anybody asked you about your life you are a little girl that lived with her family her all life. Your parents were strict so they kept you away from the world. You were home schooled all your life. Your parents died a few months back in a car accident. You decided to live in your own in this flat._

 _Make new friend and enjoy the rest of your life Hermione._

 _p.s.: you will find your ID in your desk drawers your name now is Hermione Granger._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

…

Hermione read the letter several times. She still didn't understand. She felt more confused. She knew there were a lot of hidden secrets. The woman told her that she was supposed to be dead. She saved her from death. She should be grateful to her but she couldn't. If she saved her from death why didn't she raise her? Why didn't she take care of her? She remembered how the woman looked. Was she an aunt? She looked just like her. She felt her headache coming again. She closed the letter and closed her eyes thinking about an alternate universe were this woman raised her and took care of her and she had a happy life.

…

the next couple of weeks were the same for Hermione. She woke up made breakfast, read the letter several times thinking of all the possibilities. She then prepared her lunch, read one of her books. Then had her dinner then she takes her bath and goes to bed.

Hermione woke up one day feeling energetic. She decided to start acting on the woman's words. She decided that she is going to start looking for a job. So, after waking up and finishing breakfast, she went and got ready. She grabbed her wallet, ID and keys and left the flat for the first time.

The moment she was on the street. It was like all of her pains and sorrows have been erased. She was free. She was on the streets on her own smelling fresh air. There were people walking everywhere. People, lots and lots of them. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. Happy tears for the first time in a long while. She laughed and sobbed from the happiness. She felt amazing.

She started walking the streets not knowing where to go or what to do. She was so happy that she forget about the job she was supposed to find. She wanted to explore the streets. To play, to laugh, to do all the stuff that she couldn't do all her life. She kept walking till she reached a small park with some swings and a small slider. She went to one of the swings smiling. She watched a little boy next to her swinging, she watched his movement and did like him. She kept on going high and high. The feeling of the fresh air hitting her face. The shape of the sky. She couldn't believe it. She was finally free.

"hey, are you okay sweetie." She looked to her right and found a woman in her mid forties or something smiling to her standing next to the little boy. "huh, sorry?"

"you are crying. I thought you were afraid or hurt." Hermione didn't realize that she has been crying the whole time she has been on the swing.

"oh no ma'am. I am fine." She told the woman smiling at her.

"are you sure?" the woman asked her again smiling gently at her. And how her heart broke at this smile. She imagined her own mother smiling at her this smile, taking care of her, be worried when she sees her with tears in her eyes.

"yes, yes I am fine. I am more than fine. They are happy tears actually."

"oh, OK sweetie. May you always be happy."

"thank you ma'am."

…

After staying at the park for a while. She was hungry. She kept walking for a while till she reached a small diner. She opened the door and the fresh aroma of coffee and patisserie reached her nose. She smiled happily. It smelled almost like Minnie's food.

There was an old man sitting behind the counter with a girl about eighteen or something standing next to him. "what would you like to take young lady." The old man asked her smiling at her.

"I want to have lunch." She told him hesitantly not knowing what to order. This food wasn't anything like Minnie's.

"OK, what would you like for lunch? Do you want a sandwich and fries or do you want something sweet?" he asked her gently. He probably thought the reason for her hesitancy that she was a beggar or something.

"ummm, a sandwich."

"Chloe, prepare her a smoked turkey sandwich with some fries and a milkshake. Go have a seat young lady and Chloe will bring you your food."

"thank you." She told him smiling hesitantly

she sat down on a booth at the far side of the diner and looked out of the window. while waiting for her food she thought about the way her life turned out to be. She couldn't understand it and she wanted but finally after a long time she was happy. She was lost in her thought when Chloe brought her food.

She heard someone clear their throat and had a feeling that the girl has been trying to get her attention for a long while "here is your food." The girl told her with a smile.

"thank you." She told her with her own small smile.

The food really could rival Minnie's food. She loved it. after finishing her food and becoming to full she got up went to the counter again "hi, how much does it cost." She asked the old man this time smiling at him happily

"it's on the house my dear."

"no sir, thank you but I'll pay."

"well how about just let it be on the house this time and next time you can pay all you want."

"but sir, I.."

"no buts young lady."

"thank you." Her smile was so radiant and she was overwhelmed with happiness.

She walked back home feeling happy and elated it has been the best day of her life and it's only her first day out.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hermione felt like she was high. She was so happy that she couldn't describe it. she looked at herself in the mirror and kept looking. Her brown bushy hair and hazel brown eyes. She remembered Minnie and what Minnie told her

"we must change young miss looks. So nobody recognize her." And then just waving her hand like that.

She kind of missed her blue eyes and soft blonde locks but if this the price she had to pay for being free, so be it.

She went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, thinking what could she make for dinner. She found a box of Mac n cheese and read the instructions.

"hum, this looks easy enough." She said to herself.

After preparing and eating dinner and thinking that Mac n cheese is really one of her favorite food from now on. She opened the small television in the room and thought she could watch something but she found it pretty boring. So she closed it and decided to go to bed early for the night.

…

she woke up next day refreshed from a good sleep. She decided to have breakfast and start searching for a job for real. After a quick breakfast she went out.

She kept walking for a while. Then she entered several coffees and restaurants and even small diners asking if there is any jobs available.

It's either they don't won't anyone to work or they want someone who have some experience.

She got tired at midday and decided to go back to the diner that she ate at the day before.

After reaching the diner she was greated with the same old man again smiling face and the same delicious aroma of food.

"well, hello there." The old man smiled softly at her. "you came again young lady."

She blushed slightly not knowing how to answer "hello sir, I just liked the food a lot yesterday."

"well, come on in. what would you like to order or do you want me to choose to you again?"

"I would love it if you choose for me. But how about something sweet today?" she asked him smiling softly.

"well of course go have a seat and chloe will bring you your lunch."

A couple of minutes later chloe brought her chocolate milk shake and a lemon cheese cake. She smiled at her and thanked her.

She was starting to dig into her food when chloe sat in front of her. "so how come you come here alone?" she asked her smiling softly.

"well actually I don't have friends to come with."she told her hesitantly.

"what! We are going to redeem that right now." She smiled brightly at her. "I am chloe." And she extended her hand to shake hers with that bright smile still on her face.

Hermione couldn't do anything but smile at her as bright as she was smiling. "Hermione." She said extending her hand back.

After introduction chloe told her that she was going to bring her lunch and have her lunch break now so that she can sit and chat with her for a while.

5 minutes later chloes came back with her own milk shake and cheese cake. She started talking about her life. She was a 19 years old girl in scholar ship program in college. She lived with her boyfriend of 3 years. They went to high school together. She worked at the diner while he worked at a garage. They were happy.

Chloe kept talking and talking and Hermione kept listening. She looked at the green eyes in front of her. She was so focused in everything chloe said.

She couldn't stop herself from comparing her life to chloe. She felt kind of envious. But she couldn't wish any bad on chloe with her sweet personaility.

After an hour chloe told her that her lunch break is way past over and that she have to go back to her work. Hermione smiled at her and thanked her.

She was surprised when chloe stood up and hugged her. "it's so nice meeting you Hermione."

Hermione hugged her back smiling brightly. "it's nice to meet you too chloe."

When Hermione went to pay for her lunch the old man told her that it's on the house again. But she refused telling him that yesterday he said that next time he would let her pay. So he took the money from her smiling slightly.

"I am jackob reynolds by the way."

"Hermione sir. My name is Hermione granger."

…

so for the next couple of weeks life was the same for Hermione. Waking up, searching for a job, not finding any, having lunch with chloe at the diner, going back home.

One after noon Hermione told chloe about her problem searching for any job.

"Oh! I wish you had told me earlier you silly. Mr. Reynolds is looking for another waitress for a while." Chloe said while smiling brightly.

Hermione couldn't believe herself. All this time of searching and searching and coming up with nothing and here it is. A job at her favourite place with her only friend.

"when can I start?" Hermione asked her eagerly.

"hold it tiger. We have to talk with mr. Reynolds first he is gonna have some questions for you."

Hermione's face fell slightly. Of course he is gonna have some questions and she have no answers. She have no story nothing except for what was in the letter. And while chloe was patient with her and didn't prey much. She knew that not everybody else was like this.

"oh well this is good. How about I come by tomorrow early and talk with him, cause I really have to leave now." Hermione told her feeling desperate not knowing what to do.

Chloe smiled slightly sensing that something was wrong but not preying as usual.

"sure sweetie. I'll tell him that you are coming."

"thank you chloe."

Hermione left feeling sad and mad. Mad about her non existing family. Mad about her non existing history. And sad because she thought that with no past she couldn't make a future.

…

when Hermione went home, she kept crying and crying. She was miserable. She found that her freedom didn't bring her the happiness she wanted. She thought that she was more happy in her little room with Minnie.

she didn't go the diner for a while after that. She didn't know what to tell mr. Reynolds or chloe. She felt like she lost the only friend that she made.

She got her letter out to read it. reading it for the hundreds time maybe or maybe the thousands she didn't rememeber

You have no family,

Nobody to be with.

I don't know why I kept you alive.

chapter 4

Hermione felt like she was high. She was so happy that she couldn't describe it. she looked at herself in the mirror and kept looking. Her brown bushy hair and hazel brown eyes. She remembered Minnie and what Minnie told her

"we must change young miss looks. So nobody recognize her." And then just waving her hand like that.

She kind of missed her blue eyes and soft blonde locks but if this the price she had to pay for being free, so be it.

She went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, thinking what could she make for dinner. She found a box of Mac n cheese and read the instructions.

"hum, this looks easy enough." She said to herself.

After preparing and eating dinner and thinking that Mac n cheese is really one of her favorite food from now on. She opened the small television in the room and thought she could watch something but she found it pretty boring. So she closed it and decided to go to bed early for the night.

…

she woke up next day refreshed from a good sleep. She decided to have breakfast and start searching for a job for real. After a quick breakfast she went out.

She kept walking for a while. Then she entered several coffees and restaurants and even small diners asking if there is any jobs available.

It's either they don't won't anyone to work or they want someone who have some experience.

She got tired at midday and decided to go back to the diner that she ate at the day before.

After reaching the diner she was greated with the same old man again smiling face and the same delicious aroma of food.

"well, hello there." The old man smiled softly at her. "you came again young lady."

She blushed slightly not knowing how to answer "hello sir, I just liked the food a lot yesterday."

"well, come on in. what would you like to order or do you want me to choose to you again?"

"I would love it if you choose for me. But how about something sweet today?" she asked him smiling softly.

"well of course go have a seat and chloe will bring you your lunch."

A couple of minutes later chloe brought her chocolate milk shake and a lemon cheese cake. She smiled at her and thanked her.

She was starting to dig into her food when chloe sat in front of her. "so how come you come here alone?" she asked her smiling softly.

"well actually I don't have friends to come with."she told her hesitantly.

"what! We are going to redeem that right now." She smiled brightly at her. "I am chloe." And she extended her hand to shake hers with that bright smile still on her face.

Hermione couldn't do anything but smile at her as bright as she was smiling. "Hermione." She said extending her hand back.

After introduction chloe told her that she was going to bring her lunch and have her lunch break now so that she can sit and chat with her for a while.

5 minutes later chloes came back with her own milk shake and cheese cake. She started talking about her life. She was a 19 years old girl in scholar ship program in college. She lived with her boyfriend of 3 years. They went to high school together. She worked at the diner while he worked at a garage. They were happy.

Chloe kept talking and talking and Hermione kept listening. She looked at the green eyes in front of her. She was so focused in everything chloe said.

She couldn't stop herself from comparing her life to chloe. She felt kind of envious. But she couldn't wish any bad on chloe with her sweet personaility.

After an hour chloe told her that her lunch break is way past over and that she have to go back to her work. Hermione smiled at her and thanked her.

She was surprised when chloe stood up and hugged her. "it's so nice meeting you Hermione."

Hermione hugged her back smiling brightly. "it's nice to meet you too chloe."

When Hermione went to pay for her lunch the old man told her that it's on the house again. But she refused telling him that yesterday he said that next time he would let her pay. So he took the money from her smiling slightly.

"I am jackob reynolds by the way."

"Hermione sir. My name is Hermione granger."

…

so for the next couple of weeks life was the same for Hermione. Waking up, searching for a job, not finding any, having lunch with chloe at the diner, going back home.

One after noon Hermione told chloe about her problem searching for any job.

"Oh! I wish you had told me earlier you silly. Mr. Reynolds is looking for another waitress for a while." Chloe said while smiling brightly.

Hermione couldn't believe herself. All this time of searching and searching and coming up with nothing and here it is. A job at her favourite place with her only friend.

"when can I start?" Hermione asked her eagerly.

"hold it tiger. We have to talk with mr. Reynolds first he is gonna have some questions for you."

Hermione's face fell slightly. Of course he is gonna have some questions and she have no answers. She have no story nothing except for what was in the letter. And while chloe was patient with her and didn't prey much. She knew that not everybody else was like this.

"oh well this is good. How about I come by tomorrow early and talk with him, cause I really have to leave now." Hermione told her feeling desperate not knowing what to do.

Chloe smiled slightly sensing that something was wrong but not preying as usual.

"sure sweetie. I'll tell him that you are coming."

"thank you chloe."

Hermione left feeling sad and mad. Mad about her non existing family. Mad about her non existing history. And sad because she thought that with no past she couldn't make a future.

…

when Hermione went home, she kept crying and crying. She was miserable. She found that her freedom didn't bring her the happiness she wanted. She thought that she was more happy in her little room with Minnie.

she didn't go the diner for a while after that. She didn't know what to tell mr. Reynolds or chloe. She felt like she lost the only friend that she made.

She got her letter out to read it. reading it for the hundreds time maybe or maybe the thousands she didn't rememeber.

You have no family.

Nobody to be with.

I don't know why I kept you alive.

I saved you now it's your time to save yourself.

You'll have help for the next six months of your life but after that you are on your own.

Find a job. Make friends. Start a new life and forget about your old life.

Her mind kept highlighting several sentences in the letter. She kept thinking about the words.

(You have no family .Nobody to be with.) So, nobody wanted her, not even Minnie. She left her on her own. Maybe, maybe chloe wanted her. She became her friend. She wanted to help her.

(I don't know why I kept you alive.) So, this woman didn't want to keep her alive. She probably didn't want to feel guilty or something after her death.

(Find a job. Make friends. Start a new life and forget about your old life.) well that's exactly what she planned to do. So nobody in her old life wanted her. Why shall she do as they told her. She decided to make a new life to herself. She decided to have her own story.

She is going to have a new beginning without the ghosts of her past.

I saved you now it's your time to save yourself.

You'll have help for the next six months of your life but after that you are on your own.

Find a job. Make friends. Start a new life and forget about your old life.

Her mind kept highlighting several sentences in the letter. She kept thinking about the words.

(You have no family .Nobody to be with.) So, nobody wanted her, not even Minnie. She left her on her own. Maybe, maybe chloe wanted her. She became her friend. She wanted to help her.

(I don't know why I kept you alive.) So, this woman didn't want to keep her alive. She probably didn't want to feel guilty or something after her death.

(Find a job. Make friends. Start a new life and forget about your old life.) well that's exactly what she planned to do. So nobody in her old life wanted her. Why shall she do as they told her. She decided to make a new life to herself. She decided to have her own story.

She is going to have a new beginning without the ghosts of her past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling energized. She took an apple and decided that she is going to have breakfast at the diner. So, after finishing her morning routine she walked to the diner.

Opening the door, she was overwhelmed as always with the smell of baked goods with cinnamon and chocolate. Chloe was standing behind the register but she didn't notice her.

"Hello." Hermione said hesitantly not knowing if Chloe is going to welcome her again or not.

Chloe started saying while working the register "just a second ple…" then she glanced up and noticed Hermione.

"Oh, I thought you were not coming back again." Chloe started saying then she took a deep breath and continued "why did you stop coming? You didn't want to work here, ok I get it. You still could have came. But you are hiding something. What are you hiding Hermione?"

"I am sorry Chloe. It's just that I have a lot going on. I didn't know what to do, but here I am. I am going to tell you the truth." She stopped and took a deep breathe then asked hesitantly "and if the job is still available?"

"It is still available. Wait here for a second. I'll get some one from the back to manage the register and we will go talk to Mr. Reynolds."

"Thank you Chloe."

Chloe smiled at her a small smile "you are welcome."

…

Chloe came back five minutes later and told Hermione that Mr. Reynolds was waiting for her.

They entered Mr. Reynolds' office together. Hermione looked around. His office was like the rest of the diner comfy with a homey feeling. There was a small desk where Mr. Reynolds was sitting and the desk had two chairs in front of it.

"Welcome Hermione, come have a seat." There was a huge smile on Mr. Reynolds face. She instantly felt welcome and she became more relaxed.

The two girls said in the two empty chairs. Chloe observant and Hermione smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds. i am sorry I didn't come but the last time." Hermione said apologetically. Then she started stuttering. "I… I don't know what… this is complicated, it's… no, no, these are not the right words. "

"Calm down young lady. I am here and I am listening. Gather yourself and tell me. I'll help you if you need help love."

"It's not that I need help. My whole life story is complicated Mr. Reynolds. I don't know where to start and where to stop. It's hard thinking about it and it's harder to say to another person."

Hermione was feeling desperate. She wanted to tell Mr. Reynolds and Chloe the whole truth. She didn't want to keep any thing from Chloe her only friend. She knew that Mr. Reynolds was going to help her if she really needed him.

But, she was afraid.

She was afraid of them knowing that she was a freak. From them knowing that nobody wanted her so they won't want her too.

She was afraid of that woman called Narcissa. She was afraid that if she told the truth that woman would hunt her. She was afraid that she might hurt them.

She was afraid for Minnie. They told her that if anybody knew anything about her, they would hurt her. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Minnie got hurt because of her.

So in the end, she decided that she was going to give them the truth, but her own version of the truth. A version where there is no Minnie. Where she doesn't know this woman's name. where a lot of things are different.

Mr. Reynolds kept silent waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Chloe looked at her encouragingly. Both of them waiting for her to tell them her story in her own terms.

"I am an orphan as you both know. From the minute I started understanding life I had no parents. I had nobody with me. I only had a nanny. She loved me a lot. She took care of me. She kept me safe. Except there was one price for all of that. I was kept inside a house the whole time. I was home schooled but not home schooled. She taught me everything, but nothing of that was legal with papers or something. Just someone teaching her

daughter like figure. "

Hermione stopped talking. She looked at Chloe first. She was shocked. Hermione was sure that when she told her that her family was strict and she didn't go out a lot that was not what she imagined. Then she looked at Mr. Reynolds. He had a calculating look on his face but he gave nothing away.

She took a deep breathe and starting thinking about her words. This is where she has to be creative. This is where most of the lies will come.

"My nanny was my whole life. She raised me. She was practically my mother. A couple of days after I turned sixteen. She disappeared. I was so afraid. I couldn't go out. I have never been out and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know the first thing about real life."

Hermione looked down at her lap. Feeling her tears coming. She really missed Minnie a lot and she didn't realize how much till this. She felt sad that she has to lie to this to angels that opened their arms for her.

She looked up at both of them again and continued.

"everything after that was a blur. I didn't remember much. Except a woman coming to the house. Telling me that my nanny was dead. That I am on my own from now on. That she made precautions to keep me ok before her death. she left me an account with my name that will help me live for the next six months of my life or something. That woman gave me a lease to a small apartment near here. She told me that the lease also is for six months. That was there help for me and now I am on my own."

They both were shell-shocked. There was silence in the office. Too much silence for my taste. I kept waiting and waiting for someone of them to say anything. I was so worried. Here it comes. Here comes the moment where they both tell me I am a freak. Where they tell me to go out and they never want to see me again.

Chloe started first. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." She said slowly still processing

Then Mr. Reynolds looked at me for a while and started asking questions. There were gaps in my story. I know that. But that is all I could come up with.

"where is that woman?"

"I don't know sir. I never saw her again and she didn't tell me anything about her."

"didn't she rent your apartment? Isn't her name on the lease?"

"no, there is only my name on the lease. I don't know how she did it but she did."

"why didn't you go to the police after you got out? You didn't want to find your family?"

"what family? I told you sir. My nanny was my only family and she is dead."

And the questions kept coming and coming and I kept answering them as best as I could.

Then one question stopped me in my track.

"what if that woman and that nanny of yours kidnapped you from your family or something? Didn't you want to go to the police to find if you had real family?"

no, this really can't be the truth. I never thought of that. I never thought that I could have a real family out there that really wanted me. The she remembered something the woman said to her.

I was supposed to kill you. You were supposed to be died.

Could it be true. Was she really kidnapped by this woman. Does she have a real family out there looking for her. No, they would have found her after all this years if that was true. And even if they were looking they must have stopped looking already by now.

God, how she longed for this to be true. How she longed to feel wanted. To belong.

Maybe it was true. Maybe this woman did kidnap her from her family. She wanted to kill her but then she felt guilty.

There is also the possibility that none of this is true. that She is giving herself false hope. She didn't want to. She didn't want to do that to herself.

"I don't know Mr. Reynolds I never thought of that. But, I don't think it could be possible. I mean if I had a family and they were looking for me. Don't you think they should have already found me? "

"look young lady. You know that you are underage right?"

"yes sir, but I am responsible enough to live on my own."

" I can see that you are responsible but as in adult, I have to tell the police."

"Mr. Reynolds please don't. " Hermione started saying worried. Her eyes filled with more tears again and they started coming down.

"I have been in prison my whole life Mr. Reynolds. I wasn't allowed to step a foot outside. There were locks most of the time. I am free. I am finally free. Don't do that to me. You are going to make them but me in another prison again." She kept on sobbing and sobbing. She couldn't handle it. She was so terrified. "Please Mr. Reynolds please."

"But don't you want to find out if there are any missing reports with your description? Don't you want to know if you really have a family?"

"No, I could go to the police when I turn eighteen. I will be an adult then. They won't take me and they will help me if I have a family." She stopped and took a deep breathe the started again. "please Mr. Reynolds. I would do anything you ask of me. Just don't go to the police. I will prove to you that I am a responsible adult. That I can take really good care of myself I will show you."

"ok, look Hermione. I might not go to the police. But I will have a few conditions. "

"of course. Any thing sir." Hermione told him elated. He is going to help her. He is going to stand by her. Whatever the price it is he is standing by her.

"you have to work here for me so that I could keep an eye on you." He told her first raising a single eyebrow. He made her smile get bigger and bigger. He wouldn't just help her. But he made his conditions to help her.

"second, you have to give me your address so I could come to check on you or send Chloe. I also need to make sure that this place is safe for you."

"third, when you turn eighteen you must go to the police."

Hermione was speechless. Here he is a man with no relation to her. Helping her without any motivation to do so. Standing by her like he is her own family. There is really still something good in life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :-

After finishing her talk with Mr. Reynolds. he told her that she is going to start working tomorrow. She will work from 9 am to 5 pm because he didn't want her working any night shifts and she also will be working with Chloe. She will have her paycheck weekly. She has free lunches. When she refused telling him that she will pay, he told her that he would take the money from her paycheck. He told her to let him know when she was leaving so he could go with her and check that her home is safe.

After leaving the office it was time for another interrogation. Chloe has been silent during the whole exchange between her and Mr. Reynolds. She listened and paid attention to every word Hermione said. But she didn't say a word herself.

"So." Started Chloe then stopped.

She cleared her throat then began talking again.

"When you didn't come the last time. I put many case scenarios. I knew that you had a secret that you didn't wish to share. But to hear your story. My god, my mind couldn't have come up with that ever. " Chloe looked at her hesitantly. " I have so many questions to ask you but I am afraid to hurt your feelings."

Hermione looked at her smiling slightly. She was so afraid of her reaction. She was afraid to lose her only friend. It seemed like she won't lose her. Everything is soing to be fine.

"How about you bring me breakfast? I only had an apple this morning. Then if you can take a small break we can sit together and I will answer all your questions. That ok?"

chloe smiled at her slightly and said

"sure, what do you want for breakfast? I'll bring it right up."

"what is the best breakfast food served here?"

"what do you think about some English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, beans and a cup of coffee or tea. Whatever you prefer."

"that sounds awesome Chloe." Hermione answered her stomach already growling at the mention of all this delicious food.

"English breakfast for one coming right up madam." Chloe told her trying to mimic a really posh accent making Hermione giggle in return.

…

there was a couple of customers in the diner. So Hermione busied herself with her breakfast till Chloe finished serving them. Chloe sat in front of her while she was finishing the last of her food.

"full?"

"ah, more full than you can imagine Chloe. I ate like a whale."

"good, you need some nutrition and I am going to make sure that you have it."

"Chloe you are talking like a grandma should talk." Hermione told her giggling at her silliness.

They started talking Chloe asking Hermione question after question and Hermione giving her answer after answer. Whenever a customer enters. Chloe takes his order giving it to the cook. Then returning to Hermione continuing their conversation.

Hermione tried to answer Chloe's questions with as much truth as she could. She didn't want to lie to her. But she had to tell small lies sometimes.

After talking for over an hour Chloe ended their conversation with a sentence that made Hermione's tears fall for the thousands time in that day.

"Don't ever say again that you have no family. Don't forget you have me. I will stay by your side forever."

But those weren't tears of agony. They were tears of happiness.

…

Hermione knocked on Mr. Reynolds office door. He opened the door and smiled at her gently.

"are you done love? Ready to leave now? " he asked her gently.

"yes Mr. Reynolds. if you are ready, I am."

"ok then. Just give a couple of minutes."

She left the office and waited for him. Five minutes later he followed her out of his office.

"come on, let's go."

At the door of the diner Hermione heard Chloe calling for her.

"Hey wait up. I didn't get your number."

"Chloe, I don't have a phone actually." Hermione answered her embarrassed. Of course from everything that would embarrass her.

"oh, I am sorry. I didn't think." She waited for a second the continued. "well, this have to be redeemed. Tomorrow after work we will go out together to get you a mobile and whatever else you might need."

"sure. That sounds awesome."

"great. Mr. Reynolds help her make a list of what is not in her apartment, so we can buy it tomorrow."

"sure honey. Now go finish your work young lady." Mr. Reynolds told her acting or tough but his smile gave hi away. He was happy that Chloe with helping her. He was proud of her.

…

mr. Reynolds and Hermione walked the distance between the diner and her apartment building. They passed by the park on the way.

"I love that park." Hermione told him smiling. Then she continued brightly. "I came her the first time I got out." she told him hesitantly.

"the feeling of fresh air, of walking down the streets. I played on this swings. It felt amazing."

Mr. Reynolds smiled at her slightly.

"I can't imagine how your life have been. I wish I could have know a way to help you."

"you are helping me enough as it is Mr. Reynolds. I cant thank you enough. I really can't."

"no need for thanks honey. I am not doing anything."

They soon found themselves in front of Hermione's apartment building.

"well, everything seems good from outside here. This is a good neighbourhood. Though it's quite expensive."

"it is?" asked him Hermione worriedly. If it's expensive will her paycheck be enough to bring food and pay the rent when the six months is over. How will she be able to live.

The money that the woman gave her will vanish sooner or later. It will only last her six months. What will she do after. She wouldn't be able to handke life.

She started thinking that maybe she needed to search for another job in the night shift. Maybe then she will be able to afford life as it is.

"Hermione, may I ask you something?"

"of course sir."

"how much money have that woman put in your account?"

when Hermione told him the number, he gaped it her. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

Hermione became more nervous. The money won't last her even six months. She knew it. she is going to be homeless soon. Oh god, what will she do.

Mr. Reynolds noticed her fidgeting. So he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"what's wrong?"

"what will I do Mr. Reynolds. the money won't be enough, will it? What will I do. In six months I won't afford to pay for this apartment's rent whatever it's price is. I will be homeless."

She felt so exhausted. She was beginning to cry again for only the millionth time in that day.

"no Hermione calm down, you get it wrong actually. I wasn't silent because your money won't be enough. I was actually silent because your money will last you and pay your rent and bills and everything for 10 years not six months."

It was Hermione's turn to gap at him. She couldn't believe herself. She was rich. She was more than rich. My god and here she was so nervous because she is going to be homeless.

Mr. Reynolds noticed Hermione being uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

"come let's go upstairs and show me your apartment from inside. I am sure it's going to be amazing as the neighborhood it is in."

together Hermione went upstairs with mr. Reynolds to show him the apartment feeling relieved and happy that she is going to be ok.

…

the next morning Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. Yesterday was a full day. She got a job. She told mr. Reynolds and Chloe the semi truth. She showed mr. Reynolds her apartment and got his approval and well and she found out she was rich.

Mr. Reynolds told her that she could open her own diner with the money she have. She could make her own project whatever it is she wants.

she told him that she made him a promise that she intend to keep. She will work for him till she turns eighteen and maybe even after that. Who knows, right.

So, after a quick shower, she had breakfast and then went to the diner to start her first day of work.

…

if you asked Hermione to describe her first day of work, she will it was busy, exhausting, eventful, a lot more than she thought. She thought the day would never end.

The diner was so busy since it was the beiggining of the week. The minute she entered the diner Chloe gave her uniform and told her to hurry up and wear it since there is lots of customers and they need to hurry.

So, Hermione did just that and started her first day. A little while later the diner got less busy but it was filled again by mid noon. Chloe and Hermione couldn't have their lunch break together like they always did. Each one of them had her own ten minutes to have lunch quickly in the kitchen area.

By the end of the day Hermione got quiet the tips. She went to give them to Chloe to put them in the diner tips so everyone can share them by the end of the week. But, Chloe told her it's tradition that every new employer will have his own tips for the first week. Hermione refused and put them in the jar when Chloe wasn't looking.

After finishing their shift, both Hermione and Chloe decided to go shopping and fishing for a phone for Hermione. they linked arms and went to the mall to continue their day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione and Chloe went together to the mall, hands linked, similar smiles on their faces. Each of them so different from the other yet so similar.

One of them lonely all her life with no friend or family to keep her company. The other one with many friends and a happy life. Yet, both of them finding friends in each other.

This was a beginning of friendship that will last an eternity.

…

after shopping together for more than a few hours. Hermione was exhausted. Her day has been eventful, from her shift at the diner in the morning to her shopping trip. She was so tired that she could sleep for weeks.

"come on, we are not finished yet. Let's visit a couple of other shops." Chloe told her enthusiastically trying to drag her to another shop.

"no no no, Chloe no please this enough. I only came here to buy a phone and now I have clothes more than my wardrobe can hold. Electronics that I won't need or use. I am tired, I am hungry. So, please Chloe please let's just stop for today."

Hermione begged her. She had no idea that Chloe was a shopping maniac. She wanted to enter every shop in the mall. She wanted to buy everything. She never got tired. She never got bored. She was like a walking shopping machine.

"oh fine. You are no fun Hermione."

"oh yeah, I am definitely no fun because I refuse to enter the hundredth shop with her mighty shopping queen Chloe her highness."

"sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Hermione." Chloe told her smiling in a singing voice

Hermione was coming out of her shell. Chloe noticed it but she refused to tell Hermione so she won't stop her progress. Chloe meant to push Hermione so that Hermione could refuse. She wanted her to know that is going to be her friend no matter what.

"well, forgive me but I am hungry. My stomach is screaming at me. FEED ME, FEED ME HERMIONE, FEED ME." Hermione told her laughing slightly.

"well come on then, let's have dinner together, it's on me this time and before you object next time is definitely on you."

So Hermione could do nothing but nod at her over enthusiastic friend.

…

Hermione and Chloe had dinner together. They talked, they laughed, they had fun. After dinner each of them went her separate way to her home.

Chloe thinking that she have to widen Hermione's horizons and that she needs to introduce her to more people.

Hermione feeling happy because she was sure that she finally made a true friend.

…

the next couple of weeks went the same for Hermione. Working at the diner was fun. She was having fun with Chloe. Mr. Reynolds was a fun and easy boss. She made acquaintance with a couple of regular customers.

Raphael, Chloe's boyfriend came to the diner a couple of times. Chloe introduced them the first time and at the end of that night Hermione left knowing that now she has a new friend.

…

the next months went the same for Hermione. Chloe introduced her to most of her friends and they became her own friends too. Life went by good for her.

Even though, they were all older than her. None of them acted that way or looked down at her or anything. She didn't know if Chloe told them her story or some snippets of it but none of them asked her about her family or why is she living on her own and for that she was grateful.

…

Sooner than she thought, it was her seventeenth birthday. She has been living on her own for a year now. She hasn't seen Minnie also in a year.

The day that is supposed to be a happy day for her turned miserable. She missed Minnie. She remembered the cake that Minnie made her the last year. She remembered her wish and how it came true.

She went to the diner feeling sad instead of happy. She walked the distance their thinking about her life for the past year. She won't exchange it for anything. But still, she wished her little elf was their with her.

Hermione wondered what happened to the two boys. Her heart soared at the memory of them. They didn't even know of her existence and her she is mourning their memory.

When she opened the diner door, Chloe and Mr. Reynolds both welcomed her with big smiles and happy birthday Hermione.

She smiled at the both of the brightly, thanking them. She kept her miserable thoughts at bay for now. She is with the peple that loves her with no reason now. People that protects her and take care of her.

"look Hermione" Chloe started talking excitingly.

"we have to go out tonight. I can call all the girls and have a girls night out or we can make it a movie night. Whatever you like. Oh, we are going to have so much fun." Chloe kept rambling and rambling about all the things they could do.

Mr. Reynolds looked at Hermione and smiled his fatherly smile.

"I brought you a small gift Hermione. I hope that you like it." he handed her a small wrapped present.

Hermione took it from her and opened the present slowly. This is her first present ever. When she removed the wrapping she found a small box inside, she opened it and found a small charm bracelet with a charm in the shape of a closed window and another the shape of a swing.

"I thought that you might like it. the closed window is for your old life and the swing is for your first day out. You can add all the other charms that you want to it after that."

She looked at him smiling brightly. Then she threw herself at him giving him a bone crushing hug. That man that has no relations to her, yet he took her as his own daughter. He took care of her, helped her rise at her own feet. She was so grateful to him.

"thank you uncle Jacob. I love it." she told him smiling brightly. After the first couple of weeks he told her when she isn't working, he would be honored if she called him uncle instead of mr. Reynolds and she used the title as much as she could.

"I am glad that you liked it honey. Now hop hop customers are waiting to be served."

He tried to look at her and Chloe with a stern look but they both knew that he liked to mess with them. So they both giggled and gave him a salute

"sir, yes sir. Right away sir."

…

after finishing their shifts. Chloe told Hermione that she decided what they are going to do. They are going to have dinner together. Then they are going to call the rest of their friends and have a movie night.

Hermione found the idea very agreeable. So she went along happily.

…

entering the small restaurant that they are supposed to have dinner in. Hermione found all her friends their and they screamed surprise the moment she opened the door.

There was a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE and a huge chocolate birthday cake.

She was given hugs and presents from everyone. They sang her happy birthday and she blew the candle making a small wish. She didn't know if it could ever come true but she hoped.

So, they spent the night dancing and laughing and having fun. By the end of the night she was so tired and exhausted. Yet at the same time she was so happy and energetic.

She agreed with Chloe and two more of her girlfriends that they are going to have a sleep over together at her flat.

…

opening the door to her flat she felt that something was wrong. Her friends were behind her chating. Then she heard a sound coming from the bedroom her friends didn't seem to notice.

"what's wrong Hermione." Chloe asked her sensing that something was wrong with her.

"nothing. Come on in guys. Have a seat I'll be right back."

She didn't want them to notice. She had a feeling who is making that noises. She went to her bedroom and opened the door gently and her she is, her sweet Minnie. Standing there in the flesh.

Hermione entered and closed the door and then Minnie noticed her also. Minnie large eyes welled with tears.

"my young miss is back. Minnie missed young miss so much."

She told her this two sentences then she flung herself at her hugging her tight, hugging her as if she is her only life line, hugging her with all her might as if she is never going to let go.

But Hermione knew better. Hermione knew that she is going to leave her again. She could feel it in her bones but she couldn't be mad at her. So, she hugged her back. She hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. she Cried because she missed her so so much, she cried because she thought that she won't see her evere again. She cried for her lost days with her sweet elf.

"Ooooh Minnie, you have no idea how much I missed you with me everyday." Hermione told her shakily.

Minnie let go of the hug and she held Hermione's face in her hands.

"Minnie have idea. Minnie miss young miss as much." She told her while looking in her eyes.

"then why did you leave me Minnie? Why didn't you stay with me? "

"Minnie must obey mistress. Mistress not want Minnie with young miss. Minnie must leave." Minnie told her looking at the floor sadly.

"so you are leaving me again."

"Minnie must do what she told." Minnie told her the she continued. "mistress not know Minnie is here. But Minnie must see how young miss is. Minnie must tell young miss happy birthday."

"so you came to tell me happy birthday and then leave." Hermione said with no emotion in her voice.

"yes young miss. Minnie is sorry. Minnie love young miss with her heart."

"I know you do Minnie. I know you do and I love you too with all my heart."

So Minnie gave Hermione one last hug. She put a small present in her hand and she left.

Hermione opened the present slowly. It was a picture frame. A picture taken from far away. A picture of two little boys chasing each other. One with white blond hair and the other with brown hair. She hugged the picture close to herself and kept sitting there for a while.

There was a knock at her door.

"Hermione, everything ok in there." Asked her Chloe from the other side.

"yeah, everything is more than fine."

It was indeed more than fine. Half of her wish just came to true and with this picture she felt that she is very close to the other half coming true.

To see her boys again and meet them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Weeks and months went by since Hermione's birthday. she had a happy life. It was kind of routinely but she didn't mind. It was better.

She made friends with the customers, she made friends with Chloe's friends.

Mr. Reynolds made her take online studying so that she could have an opportunity to enter college if she ever wanted. She was busy most of the time between the diner, her studies and her friends.

She rarely spent time in the apartment on her own anymore. She forgot about her old life like it never existed. She didn't search for the woman's letter to read anymore, she put the picture of the two boys away and stopped looking at it, she stopped thinking about Minnie.

In other words, she started having her own life without the shadows of her past.

That all happened until one busy day at the diner a couple of months before her eighteenth birthday. she didn't know that this day could change her life forever.

…

Hermione was feeling so tired. People kept coming and going and she kept on serving them. She was having the worst headache and she had to hear parts of the people's conversations while working. Ugh she wanted to kill herself.

"i know that our lord has a point. The increase in the number of the squibs is drastic. Especially in the purebloods families, they must have soiled themselves some way. Thank god my family is ok. I would day of shame if that ever happened to us."

"yeah, we are safe and thank god for that. The Malfoys and the Notts cannot be sullied this way." One of the other boys answered looking at the third boy with smugness as if he intended to send a gape at him.

There were three boys sitting together talking in Hermione station. Hermione thought that their conversation was the most insane conversation she ever heard.

When Hermione told Chloe about them, Chloe laughed it off saying they are probably in some sort of play or something and they are learning their parts.

Yeah, Hermione thought to herself. That's the only sane solution.

She walked to their table to take their orders. Ready to joke it off.

"hello my dear lords. What may I bring you?" she asked them haughtily after curtsying to them.

The three of them looked at her in wonder with their mouths agape. She was a muggle after all why did she address them as my lords.

She noticed their shocked looks with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I thought that I might help you be more into your play." She told them smiling slightly.

"play?" the blonde guy asked.

"yeah. " she started saying first then she continued trying to mimick his voice.

" i know that our lord has a point. The increase in the number of the squibs is drastic. " then she laughed slightly continuing. "so, what kind of play is this?"

the second guy who talked about the families being proud or something was the first to gather himself and amswer her.

"oh, it's nothing important. Just a couple of friends messing about. It's not a real play."

"yeah? Well, have fun in your messing about." She answered jokingly again. "so, what would you like to order?"

…

returning with their orders fifteen minutes later, she noticed that they were keeping their voices much lower and speaking in hushed whispers. She could hear snippets of their conversation

"shouldn't … came … uggle world." The blonde guy was saying.

"only place … not found … safe." The other guy with brown hair answered him.

They stopped their conversation abruptly when she came to their table. So, after putting their orders, she left the table immediately not lingering around to give them their privacy.

No more than fifteen minutes later. The third guy with them stood up abruptly and told them with so much ferocity.

"I will not stand for the two of you talking about my family this way anymore. It's not my fault that he turned out to be this, this thing." he then looked around and noticed that all the people were looking at him. So, he turned his back and left the diner.

The other two boys was silent for a while. Both of them didn't talk. Everyone at the diner was looking at them.

"ok, everyone the show is over. Don't act like you all hadn't had a fight with a friend in public. On your own business everyone." Hermione said loudly to everyone on the diner making everyone return to their own food and conversations.

So the two boys stayed their for some more time and when they were leaving the boy with the brown hair turned to Hermione

"thank you." He told her quietly and gave Her quite the tip and then he left.

…

it was a week later that Hermione saw this two boys at the diner again. Their third friend wasn't with them. Maybe they didn't makeup yet Hermione mused.

"so, it's pleasure to have you visiting our humble diner again my lords. What shall I bring you?" Hermione asked them again hoping that they would get the joke this time

the boy with the brown hair got it and smiled, but the boy with blonde hair scowled and glared at her so badly. If looks could kill, she thought.

"Do they pay you to joke with customers or serve them?" He asked her haughtily.

"Draco, don't start." The other boy said glaring at this so called Draco.

Draco looked at him then looked the other side and didn't answer.

Hermione didn't know what his problem was. She was just trying to make their visit pleasing. That's how she acted with everybody and nobody got mad at her for it. Well, he wanted her to be very professional, so well she is going to be professional.

"Forgive me sir. I didn't mean to make you upset. Are you ready to make your order yet?" she said coldly. The fun and carefree Hermione gone.

"No forgive my friend my dear." the boy with brown hair told her smiling slightly. "He is just a little bit mad and he took it out on you."

"It's fine. What may I bring you?" Hermione tried not to let his use of my dear and his smile affect her. So, she thought the best way was to not talk to them just take their orders, bring their orders, bring their check, take their money and leave. Easy job Hermione. She kept telling herself.

As if she didn't notice how handsome this boy with brown hair and honey due eyes, with his tall form and broad shoulders. As if she didn't notice how attracted to him she was.

So that's exactly what Hermione did. She took their orders and left, Brought their food and left. When they were leaving, she brought them the check and left immediately and went and took the money when they left the restaurant to find that again he left her quiet the tip.

…

the next week came by and Hermione waited for those same two boys to come but they didn't. she tried to hide her disappointment as best as she can and continued her work, thinking maybe they have something and they will come again soon.

A couple of weeks later when she was finishing her shift, They entered the diner together. She noticed that the Draco guy was leaning heavily on the brown haired one. As if he was injured or something.

She hurried over to them, bringing her hand forward to help carry Draco if needed. But he pushed her hand away forcefully.

"HOW DARE …." He started saying angrily but the other boy stopped him abruptly.

"Watch your tone Draco. She is just trying to help you." He told him seeming angry too.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to help. You seem injured." Hermione told him apologetically her voice trembling a little.

"It's ok. He just had a little accident. Could you bring him a glass of water please?"

"Of course."

When Hermione returned with the water, the two boys were looking at each other stubbornly.

"now Draco."

Draco kept looking at him for a couple more seconds. Then he turned his gaze up to Hermione.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. Please forgive my indecent behavior." He told her with his jaw set and eyes narrowed.

"It's ok. No problem. I hope that you're gonna be okay."

"Yes, I am going to be fine. Thank you for your concern."

He stressed on his words as if he is telling her. Look how people well-taught should talk you pig.

He didn't that she practically had the same education as him. That she can talk just as probably as him and act just as indignantly as him.

She just broke free of her prison, while he is still kept in his.

…

The next time they came, Hermione went to their table serving them. She didn't try to be super friendly or act coldly. She just said good afternoon and took their orders.

This time Draco left before the other boy. When Hermione went to his table to take away the empty plates, he looked at her for a while his head tilted sideways.

"So, Mr. grouch left you on your own." Hermione said trying to break the silence. Knowing that he would take it jokingly as it is and not be offended.

"Yes, he has other people in his life to be rude to. He had to make time for them." He answered her in the same joking tone. So she laughed slightly.

"So, what's his problem any way?"

"Trust me, Draco Malfoy has no problem except for being a Malfoy."

MALFOY.

Hermione knew that name well. It hunted her dreams after all. But no she didn't believe it. She knew it was just a coincidence. Maybe the Malfoy is just a common surname. How would she know she has been away most of her life after all. It has to be a coincidence.

But hearing the name shook something in her. It brought back the memories that she kept away, Locked in the back of her mind. She must not think of them, she thought to herself.

So, in an attempt to change the subject and take her mind away from these old memories.

"So, he is Draco Malfoy. I am Hermione granger and you are?" she asked giving him a shy smile.

"and I am Theo Nott my dear."

Theo Nott.


	9. Chapter 9

so before i begin. i am so sorry to whomever followed this story. i know it has been a year or more since i last updated. well, i have no excuse. but i promise i have made a whole lot of progress in this story in all that time. so, yeah wait for regular updates.

Chapter 9

So Hermione met both Draco and Theo

Draco the angry boy who treated her with disgust like she had some disease that will infect him and cause all his blonde hair to fall off.

Theo the calm boy who always apologized for his friend's actions, his friend whose last name is Malfoy the same last name of the woman who wrote Hermione's letter.

But no, Hermione was sure that it was all a coincidence. The white blonde hair, the brown hair, the weird thinks they were talking about. Things that nobody understood, the last name of Draco and Narcissa. Her brain couldn't deal with it so, she decided that she won't connect the dots.

Her life at the diner kept going in fact it was going fairly well. As Caleb one of hers and Chloe's friends asked her on a date. She was so excited for her date that she stopped thinking about Theo with his mysterious attitude and the dark aura that surrounded him.

She prepared for her date with Chloe's help. Caleb took her bowling. It was simple and sweet. He didn't ask a lot of questions and she was glad since dating was about getting to know each other.

She started going on regular dates with Caleb. It was fun. She told herself that she is happy that she didn't notice that the boys didn't come to the diner anyway, that she didn't feel an ache at her heart if she thought of them.

It was late at night; Hermione was the one closing the diner that day. Uncle Jacob was sick and Chloe left early she had to revise for exams. While Hermione was closing the doors a very drunk and intoxicated Theo Nott stumbled in front of her.

"aha, Hermione granger and here we meet again."

"Theo?!" she looked at him worriedly not knowing what to do. "what are you doing here? Are you drunk? Do you need any help?"

"you are a strange girl Hermione, do you know that?" he gazed at her for a while and then continued "who are you?! Tell me why do I feel like something is pulling me to you?" Hermione kept looking at him with worried. She didn't know what to tell him. Could she tell him that she felt heart ache when he didn't show up even though she doesn't know him and they aren't friends

"I wasn't supposed to come here again, did you know that? Did you know that I was a punished the first time I came for coming to a muggle place." He kept going not waiting for her to answer. " but I kept coming and coming like some magnet is pulling me here against my will."

"Theo, you are not well. You are drunk and not making any sense. Do you live close from here can I take you home?"

Theo looked at her for a moment then started laughing hysterically like a mad man.

"yes, I can imagine it. Hey dad this is Hermione granger and guess what she is a muggle." He told her while still laughing then he sobered up quickly "he will have us both skinned alive and fed to the animals."

Hermione was afraid. She didn't understand what's happening and she was frightened. She thought about leaving and letting Theo deal with himself but a part of her said no you can't do that to him. So she took a deep breath trying to calm herself then looked at him.

"okay, I won't take you home. How about I open the diner you sleep inside and I will come early in the morning to get you out."

"that's okay" he told her sleepily his eyes dropping for a while.

Hermione helped him inside and when she made sure that he was okay she left to her home with a heavy heart and a brain that was filled with thoughts.

Hermione went to bed while still mulling over Theo's words. Punished! What did he mean by that what kind of punishment? As in grounded or some other kind. She remembered them coming while Draco was apparently hurt, but Theo was okay. So, what happened.

Also, what did he mean by muggles. He kept calling her muggle over and over. She felt like she fell into one of her novels or a weird fiction movie that you won't find out the real story in it until the very last seen and she was waiting for that last seen with her breath held

And why would his father skin them alive. She hoped that he was talking metaphorically. She thought that maybe he did belong to some strange cult or something and his dad is mad because he is taking to people outside of their cult.

So, Hermione went to sleep with so many questions in her mind and none of them answered.

Hermione woke up from her sleep gasping for air. She had a nightmare. She didn't remember it or what it was. Walking to the kitchen she made herself a cup of warm milk to help her go back to sleep. Some bits were coming back to her from the nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a memory.

A memory from the past that she wanted to forget, that she was already forgetting. It was her encounter with Narcissa Malfoy

I came to take you to the muggle world to live where you belong.

Take you to the muggle world.

This sentence kept going on and on in her mind like something was wrong with it. Or like it was there. Telling her the truth is right in front of your eyes. Grab it. Focus on it. Hold on to it.

Then it came to her. She spilled her glass of milk from her shock. She became wide awake.

Muggle world. Muggle. Theo called her a muggle.

It was one of two things. Theo knows that woman or he knew Hermione a long time ago which was it.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I hope you like my story so far. If you do, please review. it will make my day.**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistakes in typos or grammar. English is not my first language. So, I am trying as best as I can.**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione stayed wide awake till morning came. She was anxious to take to Theo, to ask him what did muggle mean? What was the muggle world? What did he know? To ask him if he knew news of a missing child 17 years ago. Maybe, Mr. Reynolds was right. Maybe that woman really did kidnap her.

The moment the clock read 6, she was dressed and leaving her apartment. She kept thinking on the walk to the café and hoping that he did really have answers to her questions.

She went and opened the diner. But, to her disappointment she didn't find Theo there. She searched for him everywhere. The bathroom, the kitchen, the back door and at Mr. Reynolds office. There was no sign of him. All the doors were still locked. So, how did he get out?

It was like she imagined everything that happened yesterday. Hermione's mind was filled with thoughts even though she went about her day as usual. Chloe noticed that her mind was elsewhere, she didn't say anything for a while, but when Hermione gave the wrong order for the third time to one of the regulars, she waited till the diner was almost empty and cornered Hermione.

"so, trouble in paradise?" Chloe stopped her asking with a raised eyebrow. Taking notice that Hermione was not even focusing with her.

"huh? What did you say?"

"I asked trouble in paradise? Did you have a fight with Caleb or something? I thought you guys were doing fine."

Caleb. Hermione's boyfriend. God, he wasn't even in her mind. She focused on Theo and her old life. Hermione felt ashamed of herself. She was intrigued by Theo and wanted to know him while she had a boyfriend.

"no, no, everything is fine. Caleb and I are doing well."

"then what seems to be the problem?" Chloe asked her again waiting expectantly for her to answer. She knew Hermione had secrets. She knew that she didn't tell her everything about her old life but she wished that her friend would trust her.

"nothing, I just didn't have much sleep last night. So, I am just really tired, that's all."

"what happened?"

"nightmares"

"oh, sorry to hear that." She knew what Hermione meant when she said nightmares. So, she didn't question her much.

"oh, well you can leave early today if you want. There is barely anyone here as it is. I can deal with the diner for the rest of the day."

"oh no, I am okay and I am staying. You on the other hand, you need to leave you have studies to do for your exams."

"well you take classes too, you have exams too. So, how come it's fair that I leave and you stay? Besides, I am already ahead in my studies." Chloe told her with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione glared at her. She knew that Chloe had lots of studies and that she only wanted her home to rest. Beside, Hermione herself only took a couple of classes. She could study at the diner it would be easy and that's exactly what she told her.

"look Chloe. You go in there take your stuff and LEAVE. The rush hour is done. I can deal with place on my own till closing hours." Hermione then looked at her and sighed tiredly, then continued talking. "I know that you are worried about me but I am okay. I rarely have nightmares anymore and everything is fine. So, please for god's sake just go home."

After a couple of moments, Chloe sighed herself then kissed her cheek. "fine, but when I am done with my exams. I am totally talking over some of your shifts so you can have a break and I won't take no for answer."

"trust me I won't tell you no."

* * *

Hermione's night at the diner continued the same as the day before. Till before closing by a couple of hours or more, Caleb came there with a couple of friends.

"hey, Mione." Caleb told her with a bright smile using the nick name that he gave her on their third date.

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek with a shy smile. She still wasn't used to the idea of having a boyfriend. Hell, she still wasn't used to the idea of having friends even.

"hey yourself. Hey guys how are you all doing?"

"we're good." Dan one of Caleb's friends answered with a smile. "not meaning to be rude or anything Hermione. But I am so hungry, so bring us food please." He continued with a small laugh his stomach rumbling to prove his point.

Knowing Dan, she took it good naturally with a small laugh. She took out her notepad and pencil and looked at him with a smiling face.

"what shall I feed you, before you eat your poor friends next to you."

"yeah, you will be the loser because I'll start with your boyfriend." he answered her with another small laugh.

So after taking their orders and bringing them. Hermione sat with them for a while until another customer came and she went to serve them.

After a while the boys where leaving. Caleb told her that he could wait till she closes and walk her home so that she won't walk on her own. Thinking about what happened the day before she thought about accepting his offer. But then she figured out that it won't be less than another hour before she leaves, so she felt guilty letting him stay all that time.

So she gave him another chaste kiss on the cheek with a bright smile.

"no I am okay, I still have at least an hour before closing. You can go home."

"I won't mind waiting for you."

"no, don't worry about me I am okay."

After saying goodbyes, Hermione got busy cleaning the place till the rest of the customers left.

* * *

Again at closing the place that day Hermione had another surprise waiting for her.

"THEO, my god you came back again. How did you leave? Where did you go? And what were you saying yesterday Theo? What is a muggle? I have thousands of questions for you Theo"

"shh, don't talk so loud. Someone might hear you. I'll answer all of your questions I promise but we have to go somewhere safe. Do you live near here?"

"about 15 minutes' walk."

"could we please go talk at your place where nobody can hear us?"

She looked at him hesitantly for a couple of seconds not knowing if she should take him to her place or what but at the end her curiosity got the best of her.

"sure."

* * *

After a short walk to her apartment spent in complete silence. Hermione looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"so, here we are." And she invited him. "well, come in."

He looked around the apartment for a while, then looked at her.

"your family is not here?"

"no, actually I live on my own. That doesn't' mean I can't defend myself if you're some kind of serial killer or something." She answered him with just a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"good, I am glad that you can. Would you mind to sit so, we can talk?"

"sure, let's have a seat."

And the moment that Hermione sat at her sofa, Theo had already had his wand out. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Hermione, forgive me." He then took a deep breath and continued.

"obliviate."


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is another chapter hope you like it and if you do please review.**

 **As always, love you all**

* * *

Chapter 11 :-

Hermione woke up the next morning on her sofa feeling disgruntled, she didn't remember when she came home or what happened, or why she fell asleep in the sofa with her cloths. She felt like something was off, but sooner rather than later everything was okay with Hermione and she forgot about her anxiety.

She went about her day as usual breakfast, diner then home. Chloe asked her if she was okay from yesterday and she looked at her for a while like she was talking non sense the answering fine. Thinking that Chloe probably was speaking for the diner was busy.

The next month went the same for Hermione, then the month after it and the month after it. She lived her life in the diner, her friends, her boyfriend. Her relationship with Caleb was going well and everything was fine. But, she always had a feeling like she was being watched or something.

Sooner than she knew it, her eighteenth birthday came. She celebrated it the same as the year before with her friends having fun and partying. She hoped that when she went home that she would find Minnie waiting for her again to tell her happy birthday. But, again like every day in Hermione's life she went back home to an empty apartment.

* * *

The day after her birthday Mr. Reynolds asked Hermione to his office.

"uncle Jacob, you wanted to me?"

"yes sweetie, you've turned eighteen."

"yes I did." She told him with a bright smile on her face.

"well, I hope that you do remember our deal?" he looked at her hesitantly afraid pf her reaction. He didn't want her to be mad or sad or to feel like she was a heavy load on him. He just wanted to help her.

But as usual Hermione's reaction with friendly and happy. After all, she waited for this day for a long while. She had hope that she will find her family one day and maybe it will be so soon.

"yes uncle Jacob, I do remember. I am ready to go to the police. I even have that woman's letter with me so we can take it with us." Was her answer to him. he sighed in relief glad that he didn't upset her.

"good, then let's go. I'll tell Chloe to take care of the place and then we can leave."

* * *

Hermione and Mr. Reynolds went to the police station. They talked to the officers there. They were taken to the room and asked a lot of questions.

She told them the same story that she told Mr. Reynolds and Chloe, that she was an orphan raised by her nanny she was never allowed out till the day that her nanny disappeared and that Narcissa woman appeared and gave her the letter.

The officers looked at her for a while and asked her why she didn't contact the police earlier.

"I was afraid. I didn't know what will happen to me and I became frightened didn't tell anybody my story." She was afraid that if she told them that Mr. Reynolds knew that you would take him. So, she lied about that too. "even uncle Jacob I didn't tell. Even though I trust him like he was my father. The moment I turned eighteen I went and told him everything and he brought me here."

The officers asked him about her. He told them that she used to frequent his diner, then he offered her a job. He didn't comment on the fact if he knew about her story earlier or not. He didn't want to lie or say the truth and make her a liar.

The officers kept asking questions for a while. Asking about every sentence written in the letter.

"Describe the room you were kept in; didn't you say it was a house?"one officer asked.

"yes it was a small house, only one floor. There was only two bedrooms and a kitchen. But I was never allowed to enter the other bedroom. So, I only entered my room and the kitchen. That's probably why she written room." Another lie. Then she continued with her story.

"my room was a very small room that had a door leading to the bathroom next to it there was a small wardrobe at one side, in the opposite side there was a book case with several books."

She continued with on describing everything in the room. She told him about the closed window but she never mentioned the boys. Never mentioned that she opened the window and could see the outside. And the questions kept on coming and coming.

 **Who is Minnie?** My nanny.

 **The books that where in her room was there anything special about them?** No, just some fairy tales, some studies book. Nothing distinguished.

 **This woman Narcissa Malfoy did she ever see her any time in the house?** Never

 **The woman said that from now on her name was Hermione granger, did she have a name before it?** No, she only knew herself as Hermione, never knew what her last name was.

And so, the questions went on and on, the officers not leaving a thing they didn't ask about. They told her to describe this woman Narcissa. She was going to say that she looked like an older version of me. But, then she remembered her looks was altered and she knew that that wasn't normal. So, she described her.

Describe your nanny. She lied again and gave a close description combined from a couple of women that frequent the diner. After they were done, Hermione felt exhausted. Mr. Reynolds took one look at her and knew that she needed to rest.

"Hermione, you go home now and have some rest and we will talk tomorrow about what happened in there."

"yeah, we should. Thank you, uncle Jacob. For everything."

"no need for thanks. Now go home and sleep."

"yeah, bye." And then Hermione went to her home hoping to maybe hear some good news from the cobs.

* * *

The next day Hermione talked with Mr. Reynolds about what happened at the police station. He asked her why did she lie and say that she just told him and she apologized and told him that she was afraid that they might arrest him or something.

He told her that he understood where she came from but that he doesn't like the idea that she lied this easily. He asked her if she felt okay enough to go on or if she might want to take a few days off, he won't mind besides, it wasn't a busy season.

But, as always Hermione refused. She told him that working kept her mind of things. That, it kept her busy enough that she won't crawl into a corner and cry her eyes out. She said it with a laugh like she was telling a joke but he knew that she meant it.

* * *

That same day at the diner, Caleb came at the end of her shift. He told her that he wanted to talk to her for a while. So, she finished and took a small table with him at a corner, brought them both coffee to drink and sat to talk.

"so." She began and paused for him to continue but when he didn't she continued. "what did you want to talk to me about."

"well, look. I know that you don't like to talk about your past and Chloe told me not to ask you any questions and I have respected that."

Hermione looked at him for a while sensing his hesitation.

"I sense a but coming there. Am I right?"

"yes, you are." He took a deep breath and then continued. "I feel like I don't know anything about you. We've been dating for more than six months and I don't know the basic things about you."

"I don't know how to answer you Caleb. What would you like to know?"

"a lot if things Mione, but I don't want to force it out of you." He looked deep into her eyes for a while then looked down at the table and continued. "where is your family Hermione? You never mention them, you live on your own, you never talk about your life before you met Chloe. Nothing."

He took another deep breath to continue and she felt suffocated. Here is another person that cares about her and that she will have to lie to him also. Here is another person to feel guilty about.

"Chloe told me that you went to the police station today, Hermione. When I asked, she told me not my business to get into. Like I am stranger to you that have no part in your life."

She thought about telling him the whole truth. She trusted Caleb, so what will happen if she told him about Minnie that creature. Will he believe her? She thought about telling him about the two boys. She thought about showing him the picture that Minnie gifted her.

She also thought about the way that Minnie would just snap her fingers and the food will appear, like it was magic. What if she told him how Minnie altered her looks and that this wasn't her real looks? He will think that she was insane probably and take her to an asylum.

So, in the end, she did what she always did and lied to another close person to her.

* * *

 **So, yeah. The end of this chapter. I know that there is not a lot of action and that it is moving very slow but please have some patience with me. We'll get there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here is a new chapter. As always, hope that you like it. If you do, please review. A review will only take a couple of minutes of your day but it will make my whole day.**

 **Love you all**

* * *

Chapter 12 :-

The next week came and went and life went the same for Hermione, the only thing that happened were the police officers coming to her apartment. Looking for evidence at all the thing that she said were from her old life. She hid the photo that Minnie gave her not wanting them to see it and gave them free reign of everything in her place.

Caleb was next to her every step of the way, giving her hope when she had none and cheering her up when she felt miserable.

Then, a month has passed since she went to the police, and then another one went by with no news from the officers until one day a police officer came to her home telling her that they have reached a dead end in their investigation.

There were no missing reports for someone her age with her descriptions. They didn't find anything about that Narcissa woman or her nanny Minnie. Nothing. He apologized and told her that they did the best they could but just they didn't have much to work on.

She didn't know how she was able to hold herself together until he left but she did. The moment the door closed after him, she was kneeling at her floor with heavy sobs taking over her.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that on the floor till her tears dried and there was nothing left in her. She came out of her sadness by an insistent knocking on her door.

"Caleb. what are you doing here? Did we agree to meet and I forgot?" her voice was barely a whisper coming out.

Caleb took one look at her with her tear stained cheeks and hollow eyes and knew that she was not okay and something happened.

"what happened? I 've been calling you for hours and you didn't answer or even call me back. I got worried. Why were you crying?" he took her hands with his own looking deeply at her.

She knew that Caleb's affection for her were getting more deep every extra moment that they spend together and she felt guilty, she knew that she felt something for him but there was always something missing.

That spark that she read about in every book of her books wasn't there. Every time she is with him she feels like there is someone else out there for both of them, like they weren't meant for each other. But, she always blamed it on her mind playing tricks on her not wanting her to be happy so she ignored that feeling.

"ooh Caleb, a police officer came today. They've reached dead end in their investigation. I kept on having hope that I might have a family out there but I don't. I really am on orphan with no family. I am all alone." She told him with her lips trembling and her eyes welling up with tears again.

Caleb took her in his arms hugging her tight, calming her.

"shush, don't you ever say that. You aren't alone Hermione and you will never be alone again I promise you that." He pulled away from her slightly so he could look at her eyes. "I'll always be there for you Mione."

She threw herself in his arms again, trembling with gratitude. He kissed her forehead and took her to her sofa.

"now, you sit here and I'll go and make us a hot beverage to drink. Is tea okay?" he asked her with a small smile.

"yes, please." She answered him with a small smile of her own.

Maybe she really wasn't on her own after all.

A couple of hours later found Hermione and Caleb cuddling on her safe drinking hot chocolate, their third drink for the night.

"thank you." Hermione told him in a small whisper voice not wanting to disturb the comforting silence that was in the room.

"for?" he answered her with a raised eyebrow.

"for coming here tonight, staying with me, calming me. Foe being an amazing boyfriend. For everything really. Just mostly thank you for being you."

"I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do Mione." He answered her with heat in his eyes, then that heat turned to a full smirk showing the humorous side of her boyfriend.

"Besides, do you know what Chloe would have done to me if I've done otherwise. She would have skinned me alive. Crazy that woman." He continued with a laugh trying to lighten the mood which worked because Hermione answered him with a full blown laugh of her own.

"you do have a point. She is indeed crazy."

* * *

There was about a month left for Christmas holiday. So, Caleb was going to go home to visit his parents. He asked her to come with him but she knew that going to meet the parents was a huge step in a relationship and on a Christmas holiday none the less, that was huge and she wasn't ready for that.

So, she declined politely telling him that uncle Jacob needs her at the diner since Chloe is already travelling to her hometown also and that maybe next holiday she could accompany him.

Then, a week before Christmas eve uncle Jacob told her that they are going to close the diner and reopen after the holidays. He offered her to come and enjoy the festives with him and his family but she felt like she was imposing on him enough as it is. So, she refused telling him that she already had plans with a couple of friends.

Two days before Christmas, Hermione decided to take a walk up to the park and spend some time there. So, she did just that. There was a boy about her age sitting on one of the swings. When she came closer, the first thing she noticed about him was the color of his eyes. They were like honey. She felt like they were familiar but she didn't know where did she see them before.

She sat at the other swing not talking. She was swinging gently trying not to look at the boy. She could feel his eyes on her but tried not to turn till he spoke to her

And speak he did.

"so, glad to know that I am not the only miserable sod out there."

Hermione looked at him for a moment not understanding what he was saying or if he even was talking to her but there was nobody there but her.

"sorry, what?"

"I said I am glad to know that I am not the on…" he was repeating his sentence again. So, Hermione stopped him. "yeah I know what you said. Heard you the first time. I just don't understand what you mean."

"two days before Christmas and here I am sitting on this lonely swing in an empty park feeling miserable even though I'm supposed to be home decorating with the family and celebrating." He then turned to look at her and continued speaking. "and here you are also coming to sit in this lonely swing in an empty park."

"I didn't come to an empty park, you are here." Hermione answered with a smart retort to which he answered her with a soft smile.

"okay then, I am miserable sod and you are only half miserable. That better?" he told her with a raised eyebrow. "but in all seriousness, what brings you here at this time?"

"ooh, if you knew you raise my half miserable status to double the miserableness that you have."

He laughed out loud at her sentence. And the looked at her for a while thinking that she might continue. But, she continued with turning the table on him.

"what about you? Why are you here."

"my family is away for the time being." He told her with a sour smile in his face. He looked lost in memories for a while and then continued. "my friends have their own problems and life to care about at the moment. So, I am all alone for Christmas."

"well, pretty much my story is the same as yours."

"so, no double the miserableness."

"no double the miserableness." Answered Hermione with a grin that she tried to hide.

Hermione stayed there for a while next to this total stranger that she knew near to nothing about him and felt so comforted by his presence at the same. They talked about nothing of importance and everything of non-importance. They made a world for them with nobody in it but them.

When Hermione got up to leave and after she walked a couple of steps away. She heard the sound of the boy getting down from the swing behind her and then he called for her.

"hey, I didn't catch your name." he told her while looking at the ground for a moment then returning his eyes to her.

"and, I didn't catch yours." She said back with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"well, it's Theo" He paused for a moment looking at her for any sign of recognition when he found none. He continued saying. "Theo Nott."

"well, Theo Nott I am Hermione." she then gave the same pause that he gave for dramatic effect then kept on going. "Hermione granger."

She then turned to walk back after a couple more steps, she heard him calling to her again.

"Same time tomorrow." He asked.

"same time tomorrow." And she answered.

* * *

 **For those of you who've reviewed. Thank you a lot for giving me a little bit of time of your day.**

 **Angel897: thank you, I hope that you find it more interesting as it goes on**

 **Snape. granger. fanfic: well, first of all thanks for your review. Secondly, well you might've been onto something and I say only might nothing more. There is going to be a huge turn of events. So, we'll find out together what happens.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And chapter 13 is here, hope you have fun reading it and sorry for the late update. As always, please review, you will make a poor soul very happy.**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

The next day, Hermione hesitated. She was going to meet a stranger in a park. She knew that it seemed like some kind of date. So, again she thought about caleb and how that would affect her relationship with him and again her curiosity got to her and she had to go meet theo so she did and it wasn't like she was going to cheat on him it was just a friendly outing after all.

She was afraid that she wouldn't find theo there. That he just asked to meet her in the heat of the moment and went home and regretted it but when she did reach the park, she found him there sitting on the same swing from the day before waiting for her.

She smiled unconsciously, she was glad that he was there and relieved not knowing why she felt that but she did. It wasn't like she knew him at all to be comforted by his presence.

She started walking over to him with more confidence. She sat at the other swing looking ahead like she did the day before and started swinging slowly and then looked at him with a smile to find him looking at her with a smile of his own.

"so, glad to know that I am not the only miserable sod out there." She told him with a teasing smirk on her face and he took it with good humor as it wasn't meant to be.

"well, if you asked me I could double your miserableness."

She beamed at him then kept on swinging for a while.

"so, what shall we do today?" she asked shyly after a couple of moments in silence.

"did you have lunch yet?"

She shook her head in negative. It was already past lunch hour but she was so nervous before she came that she couldn't eat anything. And to her luck Theo was as nervous as her and maybe more so, he also didn't have lunch he didn't even eat breakfast.

"well, I didn't have lunch either. So, how about a late lunch?" her stomach growled in answer to his question and then, her cheeks turned red in complete embarrassment and mortification.

"oh my god, please tell me you didn't hear that." She said was a closed eyes and her hands held together in front of her like she was saying a prayer.

He smiled at her reaction liking her blush very much. _I'll make her blush like that for me every day for the rest of my life._ Theo thought but then stopped his train of thoughts abruptly not understanding where it was taking him. Yes, he didn't share his father views. Yes, he felt that muggles have their rights. But still, she was a muggle.

"I'll make you a deal, we'll forgot about this all situation if you answer one question for me."

She seemed hesitant and he sensed her hesitancy. So, he decided no deep questions _tread slowly and carefully theo._

"come on, you have the right to not answering if you didn't like the question."

She looked at him for a couple of moments, looking if she could know his question from his eyes but nothing. Slowly she nodded her head to him to go ahead and ask his question.

"hum, let me think of a good one for you."

"you don't have a question already?"

"hush, let me think woman." He scolded her then continued. "yes, yes, I found it. What's your middle name."

She looked at him incredulously for a while. That! That was his question. A little memory came to the front of her mind. Of Minnie scolding her when she did something wrong _**Hermione jean.**_

"jean, my middle name is jean."

"jean. Hermione jean granger. I like it."

"well, thank you ya mighty one for liking my name." she told him with a roll of her eyes. It's either he didn't notice her sarcasm or decided to ignore it but he just answered.

"welcome."

* * *

Hermione and Theo walked for a while till the found a small café. It was near empty there was only one other table occupied with two middle aged man.

The waiter there took them to their seats, gave them the menu told them that when they decide, they just could shout for him. He will behind the counter.

"so, what do you feel like having?" Hermione pondered theo's question for a while, while still looking at the menu.

"I don't there is so many tasty staff in the menu. And I don't if I should get a sandwich or a salad or should I get something sweet. I am feeling like both."

"how about we each get a sandwich or something, then we could split the sweet thing."

"you don't mind?"

"I won't offer if I did mind." was his answer.

They gave their orders, theo ordering a mix cheese panini sandwich with a side of fries and pickles with milk shake while Hermione ordered chicken pasta salad with a diet coke.

Hermione and theo made small talk till their orders arrived. The food looked delicious and it tasted even more better.

"so, tell me theo. How old are you?"

"oh, you are starting deep, on my way to my nineteenth birthday. You?"

"just turned eighteen a couple of months ago."

"cool. It's my turn now." Theo told her then he continued. "since you are eighteen, you must have finished high school, right?"

"actually I was home-schooled and took my classes online."

"oh, so have you applied to any school or college?"

"not yet, I thought that I could take a couple more classes this year. So, they could help me decide what to do. So, what about you?"

"well, actually I went to boarding school away, took elective classes and had very good grades."

"so, you are a nerd boy theo." She told him jockingly.

"no, not a nerd. Just it was boarding school. I had a lot going on so I went to studying."

"it was your salvation."

"you could say that."

Theo sensed that she might inquire more about what happened to him and he didn't know how to answer that question yet.

"how is your salad?" was theo's attempt to change the subject subtly even though it was not subtle at all.

Hermione smiled at him trying to tell him that it's okay with her eyes. _We all have secrets theo_.

"it's very good, have some." She took some on a fork and gave it him she was trying to give him the fork so, he could feed himself but he caught her wrist in his hand and brought it closer making her feed him.

She gazed at him for a while and she blushed from her toes to her adorable rosy red cheeks. She took her hand back and in her own attempt to change the way this was going subtly _**not.**_

"I'll try your fries; I am sure that they are also to die for."

They finished their food and then theo ordered them chocolate cake to share. He insisted on feeding her the first bite even though she told him that she have two functioning hands.

They continued talking and laughing while sharing the dessert. She told him funny stories from her work at the diner and he laughed. He told her pranks he used to do on his friends when they were little and she laughed all in all, it was a very good date. Ops sorry, _**friendly date.**_

"so, tonight is Christmas eve." He told her.

"yes, it is."

"so, what do you think we should do."

"you are going to spend Christmas eve with me? Are you sure? Don't you have friends you would rather be with?" she asked him hesitantly. She didn't want him to feel any obligation to her.

"nah, I would rather spend it with you."

"do you have something in mind?"

"not really, you?"

"maybe, I think that I could prepare something up? How about this come to this address at about 8:00 if that's okay. I'll surprise you." She told him giving him her address. He didn't tell her that he already knew it.

"can't wait."

And they each went on their separate ways.

* * *

 **Ditte3: thank you for reviewing, I am so glad that you like it.**

 **AN: HEY GUYS, I was thinking about writing a chapter from theo point of view more, talks more about his life before he met her, why he obliviated her, why he reached out to her again and all that or would you prefer if it all came in future events, tell me what do you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is up, have fun reading and as always please take a couple of minutes of your day to review and make my whole day. You don't how happy your reviews make me.**

 **Love you all**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: -**

Hermione went straight home after leaving theo, she thought that she might prepare a picnic basket and they could have their dinner at the park where they met.

She loved that park with everything in it and she guessed that theo must have loved it too if he was running from his life to it.

So, Hermione had a lot to do. She planned on making some Christmas eve worthy dinner, theo left it to her after all to prepare everything. Turkey was out of the question of course there was no time. So, she began searching for the alternatives to do as she only had about 4 hours to finish everything it was already nearing four on the clock.

After a while she decided on beef wellington. It took her near an hour to prepare it and roll it with puff pastry to be ready to be popped in the oven, she made some gravy, roasted and mashed potato and some roasted vegetables and then the clock turned six. She had only about 2 hours left to finish preparing everything and get ready herself.

She put the beef into the oven and put the rest of the food into low heat, so it would be ready and doesn't get cold when they leave. She decided to forego the dessert and took some whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cut up pieces of fruits.

She left everything in the kitchen went to her deciding what to wear, if she should wear something celebratory or something casual. When she figured out that it's probably going to be freezing out there she decided that being warm is better. So she went for some skinny jeans with knee length boots. A pink sweater that made her look like she was one of the models in the ads, took a beanie with her and a leather coat.

It was already seven thirty, she went to the kitchen made sure that everything was well and started packing away everything they would need, then went to back to her room applied some minimal makeup, it was holiday time after all and at exactly 8 o'clock she was ready.

Fate was on her side as it seems, she thought that she might as well make them some hot beverage to drink. So she made two hot chocolates put into two thermoses and everything was ready.

Theo knocked on her door a couple of minutes later, she opened the door for him letting him in, he stood at the door not knowing what to do. she wore her coat, beanie and boots and then looked at him.

"ready theo?"

"yeah, where are you taking me?"

"you wait and see, I'll be right back."

She went to her living room took a small soft blanket, then went to the kitchen took the picnic basket and gave it theo. She held into the blanket and the two thermos and told him now we are ready to leave.

"wait, we are having a picnic? In this freezing weather in the middle of the night?" he thought she was insane, she acted insane after all.

"just trust me and if you are so opposed to the ide I promise you we can come back here I won't be mad."

He looked at her for a while not wanting to say no to her but it was freezing outside. After looking at her for a while, theo couldn't as well say no to her with the way she looked that night. She took his breath away the moment she opened her door. He didn't know why he didn't tell her that she looked amazing.

"okay sure, let's see what you have planned." He told her with a smile.

* * *

In the little walk from Hermione's apartment to the park, they made small talk.

"so, what is in here? This basket smells heavenly."

"oh, I didn't make much there wasn't enough time but you will have to wait till we reach our destination to see." She answered him with a teasing smile.

"well, if whatever you made tastes as amazing as it smells, I might hire you as my personal chef for the rest of my life."

"oh yeah, well I'll tell you Mr. boss that everybody who tastes my food begs me for the privilege of tasting it again. So, it won't be that easy me agreeing to be your chef." She told him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face with her head held high as if she had hold on the situation while in all truth, his words made something flutter in her stomach, she felt all giggly and mushy.

"we'll see about that." He told her with a hidden smirk of his own.

When they reached the park, he looked at her for a while.

"So, we're having our picnic in the park?"

"yeah, you don't like the idea? I thought since we met here and you were here and I came here that we both love the place so why not have the picnic in her. Besides, it might be fun and we have the swings and a huge amount of now to make a snow man maybe or something, so, we could do lots of thi…"

Theo thought that she might continue rambling like that for a couple more hours if he let her, even though she was amusing to watch, he wanted to comfort her and tell her that her idea was good actually, it was more than good, it was amazing.

"Hermione, Hermione stop talking please, I love your idea let's have our picnic here."

"you sure? We can still go home if you want."

"I am pretty sure."

"good."

"so, are you going to tell me now what you made? I am dying here woman." She giggled a girly giggle that she was sure never came from her before meeting theo.

"well, help me put the blanket and I'll get everything out."

After putting the blanket down with the basket at one side, their thermos at another and each of them sitting at one, she started getting things out.

Theo's eyes widened when he looked at all the things she made and it was all very Christmassy.

"wow, you made all that? That's amazing Hermione."

After she put down the plates, she cut the beef into slices and started making them plates, she put a little bit of everything in his plate asking him if he wanted gravy to which he answered yes please, so she covered his plate in gravy and did the same for hers. She covered everything so, it wouldn't get cold and then looked at him,

he was looking at the plates with an excited expression on his face waiting for her to finish so, he could start eating. She laughed quietly at his expression.

"Well, dig in." she told him and he didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before he already took a little bit of everything and put it in his mouth. Hermione watched him for a moment smiling slightly feeling happy that he liked it.

"Hermione." He moaned her name making her belly flutter again. "this is amazing. This is heavenly. You are right your food is amazing I am willing to beg from here tell the day I die, so that you could make me another meal like this."

"thank you theo." And She beamed at him and he became even more happy.

* * *

Theo kept on devouring the food for a while not saying anything until it took over all his taste buds and decided to take it more slowly and devour it.

"so, tell me about your friends?"

"I seem to remember it was my turn to ask and you answer. So, you tell me about your friends." She ordered him teasingly.

"well, Draco is my best friend. He's bee…."

"Draco, the name seems familiar even though it's kind of weird."

"yeah, his family has this weird naming custom they all are named after the stars."

"oh, wow it's kind of cool. Sorry for interrupting you, carry on."

"well, he's been with me since I can remember. I remember going to his home when I was just four or six years old or something. His mother was always welcoming. She is an amazing person."

"so, your parents were friends?"

"our dads were yes. They were the closest, dearest friends, they followed each other into everything whether it's good or very bad." Theo answered her with so much bitterness in his voice. She was concerned but she didn't want to depress him.

"what about your moms?"

"Well, my mother actually died when I was a toddler and that's one of the reason why Narcissa is amazing. She took me in and treated me as she treats Draco. She gave me a lot of love like she gave him."

 _ **Narcissa,**_ it's a coincidence for sure.

"oh, well that's amazing. A bizarre question, is Narcissa a constellation name also?"

"nah, actually his mother was the only one outside that tradition."

"oh, go on then. Keep talking."

"can I have seconds first please?"

"sure, give me your plate." She took his plate put a little of everything again then put a smaller amount in her place and they continued.

"well where was i? oh yeah, so when we were little, we will go there play in their garden, they have a big garden with a big hill in front of their home." He told her thoughtfully. "we would play everything possible, chase after each other, with toys, rolling down the hill, whatever we felt like and she always let us."

He took a deep breath then kept on going.

"our fathers were strict. So, when they saw us covered in dirt, they scold us and tell us it's not prober and will ask who is responsible. Immediately each of us will try to talk the blame of the other." He chuckled probably he was remembering a fond memory and then added. "we would be both punished some way or another."

"anyhow our antics stayed the same till we turned eleven we both went to the same boarding school together."

"in the first couple of years, we kind of drifted away. Draco made new friends who kind of worshipped him. I was kind of the lurking in darkness guy. So, I didn't go well with him."

"you broke your friendship?" she told him with her mouth opened in surprise

"no, it was more complicated than that." He felt like he needed a break to gather his thoughts before he continued so he looked at the basket. "I saw whipped cream there. Am I correct?"

"yeah, I brought whipped creams, chocolate sauce and some cut up fruit for dessert."

"wow, that sounds heavenly."

* * *

 **I know that I didn't even complete their picnic, but like theo I needed some time to gather my thoughts. I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow you won't have to wait long.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey lovelies, another chapter is up, I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please, please, please review. Your reviews make my heart dance.**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Theo and Hermione shared little bits of fruit in total silence then Theo continued talking.

"as, I told you my friendship with Draco didn't go well in school time, but the moment that the school year ended it was like nothing ever happened, we returned together tighter than we were."

"didn't that disturb you?"

"it did at first, he acted like I wasn't good enough to be his friend in front of people but I got over it. It was nothing like that after all, he loved the spot light and I hated it and that was it." He didn't seem to be sad or anything while answering so Hermione believed it was okay.

"so, I spent the holidays every summer break after that at his house till our sixth year, we got into lots of trouble that time, it was one of the hardest times for us probably him ten times more than me, so I stayed near him and backed him up as much as I could even if it was the worst decision in my life."

"not to bore you with my story, everything then kind of turned on to hell for a while then you can say it all became better but we kind of drifted off at the moment."

"would you mind if I asked what happened?"

"it's not that I would mind, it's just a long story better left for ales cheerful occasion. Don't get me wrong, we didn't cut ties, I still see him once in a while or something it's just not the same."

"ooh. Well I hope that whatever it's that happened that you can fix it."

"I hope so too."

They had already finished the dessert, so each of them was holding his own hot chocolate and gazing at the stars for a while.

"so, it's your turn now."

"well, I don't have that interesting story, as I told you before I was home schooled and well I kind of didn't have any friends before that. I met chloe when I was sixteen. She is been my best friend since then." She felt her face turning into involuntary smile and took a sip of her drink then continued.

"she is 3 years older actually, but she took me in as if I have always been friends with her, introduced me to all of her friends."

"tell me more about her." Theo said after a moment.

"she works with me at the diner, studies at the college, she is so smart. She has a boyfriend, Raphael. who also become my friend, more like an annoying big brother." She gave a small laugh. "Chloe is a complete shop-aholic. She could go in a shopping spree that lasts more than a week and she would never get tired."

"she tried more than once to turn me into a mini her but she loses every time." She completed with another chuckle. "she has a glare that could make a grown man cower in fear."

"well, that's Chloe for you. There's then Raphael, as I told you her boyfriend and also one of the closest dearest people to me." She lay back on the blanket and then continued. "and then you have Caleb." She didn't say that Caleb was her boyfriend and she didn't know why she did that.

"well, those are my best friends." Theo noticed that she didn't say much about that Caleb boy but he thought nothing of it.

"your friends seem cool."

"they are."

* * *

At the end, of the night Theo walked Hermione back to her apartment again.

"I had lots of fun tonight." Theo told her with one hand in his pocket and the other was missing his hair nervously.

"yeah, me too. Best Christmas eve ever."

"so, what do you think about doing something fun tomorrow? I mean that's of course if you are free."

"I am free for the whole week actually."

"that's great, I mean we could meet for the rest of the week, I mean that of course if you don't mind and want?" he said in a questioning note.

"I don't mind. Actually that would be great."

He smiled at her a small smile then took out an ad. Paper from his pocket.

"I found this yesterday while I was walking home from the park, I thought we could go?"

"oh, skating. I love ice skating."

"so, skating tomorrow?"

"well, we could meet at noon have lunch, then go skating." She asked him hesitantly.

"I like your idea better."

After Hermione and Theo arranged everything for the coming day, they each said their goodbyes and Hermione was going to enter her building when she remembered something.

"oh, hey Theo wait."

"yes." He turned to her abruptly wondering what she needed.

"take this." She said giving him two containers that she packed all the leftovers in.

"really?"

"yeah, there is no way that I am going to eat all of that, besides you liked it." She answered with a small smile.

"thank you." he answered with a big excited smile, then not thinking about it he leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss then turned and left.

Hermione stood there for a while with her mouth gaping open, then she turned to her building and entered with a beaming, happy face.

* * *

The next day came, Hermione and Theo met again for lunch at the same café, they sat there looking at the menus for a while, the food was amazing the day before. So, they wanted to try something new.

"did you decide what you want to have yet?" Theo asked her after a couple of moments.

"I don't know, I am in the mood for both the pasta salad and for a burger sandwich, still trying to decide."

"well, I am in the mood for a half order of pasta salad and half order of burger sandwich, so what do you say?"

"you sure?" she asked looking up at him for a moment.

"pretty sure." He answered her with a beaming smile.

They then gave their orders and sat there chatting. While eating their food, Hermione noticed a tattoo on Theo's hand,

"wow, you have a tattoo." He looked down and found that his sleeve had gone up while reading. He quickly covered it up.

"yeah, remember when I told you, that there was a time where Draco and me got into all sort of troubles, that is one of them that I would rather not talking about."

"oh, that's okay." Hermione was curious, it's seems like Theo had a more secretive life than her after all and she was a curious person and wanted to know all about it but she dropped the subject for the moment.

"so, excited to go skating." Hermione asked him, helping him to change the subject.

"totally." He answered her with a smile, his mind elsewhere.

* * *

They continued chitchatting for a while after they finished their meals, it was apparent that Theo was only putting half of his mind in the conversation. Then they left and walked together to the skating park, Hermione trying to think what Theo's secrets could be and Theo thinking of how much she would hate him if she knew what that tattoo meant.

Theo kept on falling and falling while skating and Hermione was having a great time, she went skating several times before with Chloe and Caleb while for Theo it was his first time ever, he just didn't tell her that it was.

"I think that this wasn't my best idea." Theo told her when he got himself up from another fall and was holding tightly to the wall.

"come on, Theo try a little bit more, it's fun." She told him with a laugh.

"says the girl that could skate this whole place while dancing also." He told her sourly at the show that she gave him a while ago. He was glad that she was having fun but he didn't want to appear as a total idiot.

"oh, you poor baby. Come on Theo give me your hand and we will make it together. Easy and slow." She told him while extending her two hands to him with a big wide eyes, he couldn't as well say no to her.

"fine, but if I fall, I am taking you down with me." He said with a warning tone.

"don't worry I won't let you fall."

They kept on skating for a while Theo was holding into Hermione, she kept close to the walls, so that you won't hit anyone. After a while Theo let her hand go trying to skate on his own he did it for a whole minute, then he started falling again he held into her taking her down with him and falling on her.

"oh." Hermione said with wide eyes. Theo was on top of her. She gazed at him for a moment. "you... you… you took me with you, you big as…"

"hey, hey let's not be hasty now. There is children here. Besides, I told you that if I fall I am taking you down with me." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"get off, let me up you idiot." She told him with a laugh. He got off her and she got up and helped him. They exited the skating rink having already skated long enough.

* * *

Theo walked Hermione back home after they were done, she kept on laughing at him and he had a pissed off look at his face even though he was hiding a smile.

On their walk home, Theo asked Hermione if her friends called her ice queen.

"am I that good?"

"no, I am asking because you are a professional at making fun of other people misery." And she laughed out loud at that.

"no, actually, they call me Mione for a nick name." she told him with a smile at the name that Caleb gave her and then amost of her friends started calling her by it.

"oh, nick name, I like it. But I don't thing I am going to call you that no." he put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking of something really important. "Mia, I like Mia on you. I am going to call you Mia from now on."

She mulled over the name for a while, the she found out that she really liked it and liked the idea that Theo was the only one that is going to call her by it, even more.


End file.
